


Foolish is as Foolish Does

by sksdwrld



Series: Asterisk [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, where it all began
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld





	Foolish is as Foolish Does

Elliot hovered in the entryway by the kitchen, anxiously plying his fingers together. He had heard Daniel's car pull into the garage almost twenty minutes prior. It was not like Daniel to putter around the garage on a week night, not when he'd been away teaching classes all day and knowing that Elliot was waiting for him to make dinner.

Even in the foulest of moods, Daniel would tromp in, throw his briefcase in the corner and kiss Elliot hello. On the weekends, Daniel might do some light yard work or tinker about the car, making sure it was clean and the various fluids topped off. But this was something else altogether, and Elliot was beginning to feel ignored, forgotten.

Hesitantly, he took a step forward and pressed his ear to the connecting door of the breezeway. After several agonizing minutes, Elliot put his hand on the knob and turned it, cracking the door open in order to whisper through it, "Daniel?"

The only response he got was a faint, incessant ding-ing sound. That itself was highly unusual. Ignoring the rapid pounding of his heart, Elliot pushed the door open wider. Maybe Daniel would punish him for leaving the house without permission, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Elliot peered around the door and to his horror, found Daniel sprawled on the garage floor, car door open and one foot still propped inside. He rushed to Daniel's side and turned him over. To Elliot's great relief, Daniel clutched at him, albeit weakly.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Elliot chanted stupidly.

"El...Elly..." Daniel's fingertips brushed Elliot's cheek and came away wet. "My chest..."

Elliot splayed his hand over Daniel's across Daniel's sternum but didn't feel anything remiss. "What? Daniel, please! Tell me what to do..."

Daniel patted at his blazer ineffectually. "Phone...dial...nine-one-one."

With shaking fingers, Elliot freed the mobile device and after several unsuccessful attempts, begged for Daniel's assistance again. Between the two of them, they were able to ring for assistance.

As they waited for help to arrive, Elliot clung to Daniel, blatantly ignoring the orders to go inside. As the ambulance arrived, Daniel gave Elliot a final push. "Get inside, foolish boy!"

"No, Daniel, please! I love you..."


End file.
